clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Ray of Light
The tenth episode of Season 3. Summary As student-teacher conferences come up, Olivia learns that she must have a parent come in and speak with her teacher over her failing grade, but knowing that she'll just get abused over it, will she finally come up with a way to get rid of her mother, or will she continue to succumb to the abuse yet again? Meanwhile, Jamie gets a surprise at her door when Jeremy comes to ask for forgiveness following his departure from Spotlight Stars. Will he succeed in winning her back or have to learn how to live without her? And Eric can't help but get upset when Abby keeps choosing drugs over him and stages an intervention for her. But does she think that she's fine? Main Plot Olivia has managed to stay on her mother's good side for a while now, but when she gets called in for a class she's failing, Olivia knows things are going to go downhill fast. Will she do something she should have done a long time ago or will the fear her mom inflicts on her get the better of her? Sub Plot Jeremy is devastated when he is booted off of Spotlight Stars, but he shifts his focus onto the love of his life who he tries to win back. But when he comes to Clearwater and sees everything is much different from when he left, will his relationship with Jamie be unfixable? And how will he deal with that? Third Plot Eric is furious when Abby ditches their six month anniversary date to get high and realizes she has a problem. He wants to show her that she does as well, but will the cost be their relationship? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Ray of Light" by Madonna. *Jeremy goes from a regular to a recurring character following this episode. *It is revealed Abby is in The Front Line to keep Eric safe. *Olivia is living with ehr father temporarily starting in this episode. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'David Henrie' as Jeremy Litten *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber *'Logan Lerman' as Zak Ule Supporting Cast *'Tammin Sursok' as Caroline *'Roshon Fegan' as Brendan Collinger *'Miley Cyrus' as Leah Gerard *'Brigit Mendler' as Tori Hamilton *'Kristen Bell' as Karen Jerl *'Dave Coulier' as Neil Jerl *'Rose Abdoo' as Aimee Lib *'Austin Butler' as Isaac Mantis *'Landon Liborion' as Troy Steele *'Laura Marano' as Abby Ulmer Absences *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Saiorse Ronan' as Sadie Carroll *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Ryan Newman'as Candace Jones *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Chris Colfer' as Trey Nitt *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Jeremy: I’m back! Caylee: This means trouble. WE Tori: He’s only back because of you. Jamie: I ended things for a reason! ARE Eric: She has a problem. Dex: It’s not your place to solve it. ALL Eliza: This is going to change your whole life. Olivia: It’s worth the risk FACED Abby: I’m fine! Eric: No you’re not! WITH Olivia: I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL! Jeremy: You mean everything to me! DECISIONS (Abby spills pills everywhere) (Jeremy shatters a window) (Olivia gets into a cop car) NEW EPISODE NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= Rol1.jpg Rol2.jpg Rol4.jpg |-| Quotes= *Olivia: "I know you guys want to help, but sometimes you just have to deal the cards given to you." *Jeremy: "This city isn’t boring. It gave me some good memories…" *Eric: "I can’t let my girlfriend be taken advantage of any longer because of me." *Jamie: "Too little too late. Goodbye, Jeremy." *Abby: "They were still coming after you after you thought it was over last year. I talked to Jarrod about a way to make peace and he said…he wanted me in the group." |-| Music= *Last to Know- P!nk *Dead in the Water- Ellie Goulding *Nearly Witches (Ever Since We Met...- Panic! At the Disco *Could it Be Another Change?- The Samples |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_310:_Ray_of_Light Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Olivia Plots Category:Jeremy Plots Category:Eric Plots